The invention relates to the field of screen structures to preclude insects from an enclosed area. More particularly, the invention relates to the field of floating screen structures adapted to be used by an individual swimmer in a pool or lake.
Recreation in the warm summer months often involves activities in a swimming pool or lake. Unfortunately, the summer months also bring out a proliferation of biting or stinging insects which greatly hinder the enjoyment of such activities. In the case of swimming pools, many owners have resorted to the construction of costly screen enclosures surrounding the entire pool area. While this alleviates the bug problem, the large enclosures are unsightly and block out sunlight. They are permanent additions requiring upkeep which are not removable during the times when insects are not a problem. Thus there is a need for an inexpensive, temporary solution to the insect problem which provides protection when needed but is easily put aside when not needed.
It is an object of this invention to provide a floating insect screen which protects the user from insects without hindering the enjoyment of the pool or lake. It is a further object to provide such a device sized to meet the needs of an individual user. It is a further object to provide such a device that is mobile, whereby the user can move about in the water with the device moving with the user.